Memories
by BlazingUrf
Summary: Shadux fic, Slash.
1. Chapter 2

Memories: chapter 2 

author's note: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! Here is chapter 2 of "Memories." -typed completely on a Sidekick.. XD Plz R+R

It was cold. Far colder than anyone would expect on such a day in the suburbs of Orrei Metropolis (which is located due west of Immre City).A tall figure was walking slowly toward the old jet-train terminal, dressed in a heavy coat, hat, and hiking boots. The figure stopped and turned, looking back, as if he had forgotten something. He sighed, and then continued on. This time, walking faster.

He started to run, his coat slipping down in the back, revealing red dreadlocks. Upon reaching the terminal, he flung open the doors, and threw down his coat and hat, tore off his scarf, and began to speed down the platform toward the eTicket machine. He punched in a few numbers, and a round green fare ticket slid out of the side of the machine.

Grabbing it, the animal calmly walked to a bench and sat, waiting for the jet-train to appear, as if his strange actions were part of his daily routine. The echidna dozed off, waiting for the train to arrive, and dreamt of a hedgehog who he loved dearly, but had to leave home. Little did he know, that certain hedgehog wasn't as far away as he thought.

A hedgehog crouched in the bushes just outside the Orrei terminal. He had been stalking an echidna for just about too long, and needed to catch his breath (having not brought his hover soaps) for a few minutes. "Damn" he grumbled to himself. "Why does he have to walk so fast? Its not like the jet trains are all that reliable ya kn--------" BAAAAANNNNNNN! The train's horn resounded in the still winter air. "Guess that's my ride", the hedgehog said.

He bolted up the side of the terminal, and jumped to the top of the train, making fist and shoe dents where he landed. Just then the train started up with a jerk that almost sent the dark hedgehog toppling to the pavement, which was a near 15 feet below. That was a close call, he thought, his scarlet eyes widening, sweat pouring down his face. He looked up ahead, noticing that the train was approaching a low tunnel. The hedgehog named Shadow, clung to the top of the train.


	2. Chapter 3

Memories: chapter 3 

author's note: If you come to a word that you can't pronounce, don't spend 2 hours trying to sound it out- the author dosen't know how to pronounce it either. D

Meanwhile, inside the train, the echidna sat stiffly, staring out the window, trying to keep his mind off of Shadow, but it wasn't working. Why can't I just forget about him for awhile? Knuckles thought. He put his head down on the ledge in front of the window, letting out a sigh.

Just then, he felt something stroking his quills. He whirled around to see a little porcupine standing there. "Go away". Knuckles growled. He hated it when people touched him. The porcupine didn't even do so much as blink. It just stood there like it was in a trance, staring up at Knuckles with wide eyes. "Come on, kid, I said 'go away' already. How many times do I gotta say it?" Knuckles said angrily. He was getting really annoyed. Why was this porcupine looking at him like that?

"I'm Kaieria" the porcupine said softly. "What's your name?" She looked down at her sneakers. "Knuckles" The crimson echidna grumbled, looking away to stare out the window. The porcupine girl nodded and continued to ask questions of this strange- looking animal. "So where do you come from, Mr. Knuckles?"

Knuckles wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of an answer just yet. "See if you can guess" he said with a tinge of bitterness. The porcupine stared up at the celing in thought. "Hmmmm... the Xmiye sector, Cjorzola plateau?"

Knuckles was silent. That had got to be the weirdest answer he had ever heard, and he had heard a few. He turned to look at the girl, who was still standing there, staring at him. "Goddamnit, kid.." He said. "Sit down!" He gestured to the seat across from him. The girl thanked him and sat down, folding her hands in her lap. Knuckles sighed. "No, guess again." The girl was deep in thought. "What letter does it begin with?" she inquired. "I". Knuckles mumbled. "OK" the girl replied. "Iitou- gizaa sector 56?" Knuckles stood up and streched. "Girl, where are you getting these names from? Potato Wars II? Those aren't even real places!" Knuckles said loudly. Kaieria stood up and walked away silently.

"Wait.." Knuckles began, but the girl was too far away to hear him.


	3. Chapter 4

Memories: chapter 4

Shadow stood up. He was in a desert of ice and snow atop the train. He shook himself off and began to grumble to himself about getting hypothermia or something like that, when the hatch door opened up. Shadow bolted into the space between the cars, making himself as small as possible.

"Yo, Giwai! You got a carburator?" a male voice asked. A box behind shadow replied. "Na, Yukii. Go ask fura-an." Yukii grumbled something, and his voice faded as he slammed the hatch door closed. Shadow's body was rigid, and he was breathing hard. He pulled himself up onto the top of the car.

"That was really close", Shadow said to himself. He kickflipped into the air and landed with a thud on the hatch that Yukii had appeared from. "Let's go spy on Yukii, eh?" Shadow said, grinning. "Maybe I can even find Knux!" Shadow said happily, opening the hatch door. He leaped into the darkness of the chamber below the hatch. The door closed with a wham.

Shadow closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Who's there-?" a voice said. Shadow turned around to see a hedgehog sitting in front of a computer screen.Shadow hadn't noticed the monitor cameras hanging on the celings. Shit, he thought. Now I'm in for it. The hedgehog sitting at the desk got up and began to walk toward Shadow, grinning. He was bright orange, wearing a blue mechanic's jacket and black jeans. "So who do we have here?" he said slyly, lowering his lids and smiling sensously at Shadow.

Shadow backed up. Why couldn't people tell that he was taken? He attempted to stand up to face this threat, but his legs gave out, and he fell back against the wall of the chamber. "Urgh.." Shadow groaned. The orange hedgehog was about 2 feet away from him now. "They call me Zero" the hedgehog said quietly, kneeling down in front of Shadow and leaning his face so close to Shadow's, that their noses nearly touched. Shadow backed up the wall so that he was sitting up. Zero looked up at him with choclate coloured eyes and blinked, showing off aqua eyeshadow on his eyelids.

Shadow tried to speak, but his throat was numb from shock. He put his hand up to his throat to try and stimulate his vocal wires to speak. Zero pulled himself onto Shadow's lap, and put his arm around his shoulders. At this point, Shadow regained his strength, and leaped up, kicking the orange hedgehog across the room.

Zero crashed against the wall, and fell down into a dustbin to the left of his desk. A muffled "oww" followed shortly after. Shadow stood, flames leaping out of his eyes. How dare he! Shadow stormed into a corner to cry. He failed to notice that something orange in the dustbin was starting to move. 


	4. Chapter 5

Memories: chapter 5

author's note: Sorry if I offend anyone with some descriptions in this chapter! I do not mean to offend.

Kaieria slumped in her seat. Why was I so foolish to talk to a bastard like him? She thought, frowning. He's so bitchy, for a guy. Which means that he might be...gay. She curled up into a ball, and started to cry. Why do all the cute ones have to be gay? She thought in desperation. Knuckles walked down the corridor to the toilets. He opened the door to go in, and noticed someone standing there in the mirror on the wall.

He focused in on the figure in the reflection. "Kaieria?" he questioned, nearly whispering.The person just stood there. Knuckles blinked, and looked in the mirror again. There was nobody there. "Huh". Knuckles breathed. "That's odd". Kaieria ran as fast as she could back to her seat. Why hadn't she thrown something at him? "I am so stupid!" Kaieria screamed, her voice resounding through the car.

Heads turned, but no one said anything. When Kaieria reached her seat, there was an odd parcel waiting there for her. It was green and purple with a diamond shaped card on top. The girl opened the card.

"Dear Kaieria, I have been watching you for some time now, and you are really quite beautiful. You will be going on a mission once you get off this train, a very important mission. Meet me in the back of the train at the next stop.

Love, Xeynen."

"Must be some crazy old man who wants to rape me..." Kaieria grumbled. She cringed at the thought. Ugh. A paper sticking out of the lid of the box caught her eye. She grabbed it, and read:

"Kaieria- in this box you will find things you will need for this mission. Please open this box and gear up before meeting me.3 Xeynen"

Kaieria nearly fainted. Who the hell is this guy? And why does he love me so much? Also, how do I even know Xenen is a GUY? Her mind raced and her heart pounded. It felt like it was going to burst. Just then, the train jerked to a halt.Kaieria raced into a nearby toilet. She sat shivering underneath the sink. Maybe he wil forget, and leave me alone, she thought, her heart still banging inside her chest.

A bolt of lightning appeared suddenly in the middle of the room, making Kaieria cringe and shove herself even more into the corner. A green and purple striped hedgehog appeared from inside the lightning bolt. He had no shirt on, showing off nicely formed muscles in his stomach and arms, and yellow pants. He also had on gold-rimmed glasses with purple lenses and a scarf around his head.

He glanced around the room, and focused on the sink. His golden eyes flitted down the pipes below the sink to where Kaieria was crouched in the corner, shivering. The neon hedgehog squatted down so that he was eye level with Kaieria. "Hey, babe" he said, as he winked and grinned. "What're ya doin down there?" Come on, I'll help you up", he said as he wrapped his arm around Kaieria's waist, and pulled her up. At his full height, the hedgehog was quite a bit shorter than Kaieria.

"I'm Blaiz" the green hedgehog said cooly. "What do they call you?" He asked patiently. Kaieria managed a weak smile. "Kaieria. Kaieria Sieran." Blaiz nodded. "Cool name" he said, grinning. 


	5. Chapter 6

Memories: chapter 6 

Zero fell out of the dustbin with a dull thud. His body ached all over from being slammed into a wall- face first. He stood up and streched, his bones making faint cracking noises. He looked around, and noticed Shadow curled up in the far corner of the chamber, crying."Why did I have to be such a FOOL?" he whined. "I could have stayed at home, instead of following him here!" Zero flattened his ears against the sides of his head, in sympathy, even though he hadn't a clue what Shadow was going on about.

Zero was silent. Should he say anything about his life with his boyfriend, Xeynen, who was bi, and constantly left him for girls? Maybe, he thought. But then again, he might get mad at me for being alive, and he'll probably shoot me. At least if he does, I won't have to deal with Xeynen anymore.He decided to take a chance. "Shadow can't be all that mean", Zero muttered to himself. "I mean, hey.. He's not some sort of machine, right?" He nodded in reply to his question. "Here goes nothing" he said through gritted teeth.

Zero casually walked over to Shadow and sat down next to him. To his suprise, Shadow grabbed his hand, and put it in his lap, holding it close to his chest. "I'm sorry, Zero. I really don't know what came over me." Shadow turned to look at Zero, his eyes glistening, tears streaming down his face. "..." Zero was silent. He could feel tears welling up on his bottom eyelid.

"Shadow.. If there is any way I can help, please tell me." Zero said comfortingly. Shadow stared ahead into the darkness. "Thank you, Zero" He said, choking back tears. Zero wiped away his tears with his finger. He gave Shadow a small kiss on the cheek. "Shadow... what's your boyfriend like?" he asked putting his arms around Shadow. "Hard to say. Knuckles is like a 20- sided die, you never know what you'll get when you roll it", Shadow sighed. Just talking about Knuckles made him miss him even more. "I see.." Zero said slowly.

"Mine is a mess. He will say he loves me to death, and then he'll leave me... for a GIRL." He broke down, pushing his face into Shadow's abdomen. Shadow felt sorry for Zero. "Hey..." He began, stroking the orange hedgehog's quills. Zero looked up at Shadow with tear streaks on his face, his eyes bloodshot. He raised his hand up to touch Shadow's cheek. Shadow leaned his head down, to the point that he was so close to the other hedgehog, their lips almost met.

Zero smiled at Shadow, running his fingers through Shadow's dark quills. Shadow purred like a happy kitten. Zero running his hand through his quills reminded him of Knuckles, and how he would always do that just before kissing him. Kissing him? Eh. It dosent matter, Shadow thought. Knuckles will never know. He moved his face closer to Zero's. Zero pulled Shadow on top of him. The two hedgehogs locked lips. 


	6. Chapter 7

Memories: chapter 7

By now, Blaiz and Kaieria are good friends, and we join them in the vaccuum closet.

"OW! Blaiz! Not so hard!"

"Sorry Kaieria"

XXXXXXXXXXXXCUT!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Em, we join them in the front of the train, in the engine room...

"Blaiz... Do you know anyone named " 'Xeynen'?" Kaieria asked. Blaiz had to think. "Hmm... yes. I actually do know someone by that name. He's a bird of some sort, like a pheonix or something.." Blaiz looked over at the girl with a confused face. "Well, I got this letter and parcel from him, and it's got some creepy stuff in it.." Kaieria said disgusted. Blaiz leaned in close to Kaieria. "Like what?" he asked, making a gagging noise. "Old needles and used rubbers?" Kaieria shook her head. "No, not that bad." Her face started to turn red. "Let me see." Blaiz said wrinkiling his nose.

Kaieria ran like the wind to her car, grabbed the box, and warped back to the engine room. She held the box out, and turned her head to the side, partly in embarresment, partly in disgust.Blaiz opened the card first. He looked like he was going to puke. "That stupid IDIOT." He yelled. Kaiera nodded in agreement. "And look what he wrote on this one, too." She sighed and handed the slip of paper that was attached to the top of the box.

"Nasty!" Blaiz exclaimed angrily. "Let's see what's in the box." He peered into the box. He took something out that looked like a belt, but only thinner, with a handle at one end. "That sick bastard." Blaiz said. He tossed the whip into the fuel burner. The next thing Blaiz took out was even worse- a thong made out of cellophane with red lace holding it together, and red pasties that looked too small to cover anything.

After that, Blaiz found another note that Xeynen had written.

"Kaieria my love, Plz plz plz meet me at the back of the train.. I love you to death, and would do anything for you."

"I LOVE YOU KAIERIA" was scrawled messily at the bottom of the note, along with:

"Your loyal slave for eternity, Xeynen3333"

Blaiz was mortified. And speechless. He just stood there with a blank look on his face for a good 30 nanoseconds. "Aaaaa..." he croaked, and fell to the floor, dazed. "BLAIZ!" Kaieria screamed. She fell to the ground beside him. "Oh, Blaiz..." she wailed. "Now I can never tell him I..." a voice sounded behind her.

"Do go on, It's very entertaining." Kaieria spun around to see who spoke. A red birdlike creature was standing less than a foot away from her. The creature slowly came toward her, and extended a hand. "I am Xeynen" he said, giving Kaiera a look that was trying to be endearing. Kaiera stood perfectly still, not looking at the creature's hideous claws on his hand.

Xeynen smiled hideously at the porcupine girl, and reached down to where her hand was curled into a fist. He gently touched her hand, and a glow eminated from it. The hand slowly opened up, and clutched at the air. Kaieria stared at Xeynen, mortified. The pheonix creature pulled her close and grabbed her hand forcefully and put it to his cheek.

Kaieria was horrified that this... -thing- could have so much power over something with a free will, but she thought fast, and with her other hand, lashed out at the bird's face. Xeynen evaded the attack, and leaned his face in toward Kaieria's. Xeynen began to kiss her, first on her lips, but then progressed to her neck. Kaieria tried to scream, but her vocal cords were paraylized from Xeynen's kiss. Xenen pushed the girl to the floor, and began to rip off her clothes. Kaieria blacked out. 


	7. Chapter 8

Memories: chapter 8 

Zero woke up with a start. It was melting hot in the chamber that he and Shadow were in. "Yow!" Zero exclaimed when he touched his metal desk. What on earth was Shadow DOING? Hey- where is he? Zero thought as he glanced around. "Oh no.. He can't be in the...SAUNA?" Zero yelled as he ran to the sauna room, which was just outside of Zero's chamber.

He peered into the window, but it was too foggy with steam. "Oh dear!" Zero exclaimed as he tore off his clothes and ran into the sauna. Sure enough, Shadow was in the sauna, sleeping. Zero ran over to him and sat on his lap. He hugged him and let out an audible "phew" before putting his head on Shadow's shoulder to catch his breath. When Shadow awoke, he found Zero curled up in his lap, whimpering.

"Hey, wake up" he whispered. The whimpering subsided, and Zero woke up, his eyeshadow in streaks down his face. "Shadow.. I just had a horrible nightmare. It was that Xeynen was raping a young girl." Zero shuddered. "Her scream was so real." Shadow looked puzzeled. "Who's the girl?" he asked. Zero frowned. "I don't know..." he said after a while. "All I know is that..." he paused. "...is that she's on this train right now being raped by that bastard."

Shadow jumped up. "We must find her, and save her." He declared as he raced off down the corridor. Zero zoomed after him. "Wait! You don't know where to go!" he shouted. "I know!" Shadow yelled back. "But it dosent matter! I go by instinct!" he dove into the heating shaft.

Back at Knuckles' car, things were progressing slowly. Very slowly. Knuckles had tried to keep himself occupied by counting all the dots in the carpet, got to 700,345,576 and gave up out of boredom. He now sat cross legged on the floor, staring blankly at the wall.Hour after hour passed in this motonous way, until a knock at the door startled Knuckles out of his stupor. He answered the door. It was Sonic. "Hey Knuckles! Wassap? What's good?" Sonic said, clapping Knuckles on the back.

Knuckles awoke with cold sweat running down his back. A thudding sound from a nearby heating shaft made him look up. The grate fell out, nearly smashing Knuckles' right hand. "What the--?" Knuckles began. He looked up, wondering wht had made the grate fall. A shoe was sticking out of the heating shaft. The shoe had jet-shaped grooves on the bottom of it.

"Shadow?" Knuckles gasped. How did he get on the train? Shadow pushed himself out of the shaft , and dropped down to the floor, with Zero clinging to his back, his cheek pressed against Shadow's. "Shadow..." Knuckles mumbled as he stared at the orange hedgehog glued to his boyfriend's back. "Shadow!" Knuckles repeated, this time louder.

With a quick glance at Knuckles, the black hedgehog ran out of the room so fast, Zero flew off his back and into Knuckles. This is getting really old, Zero thought as he lay there, crushing Knuckles' ribcage. Knuckles, who was knocked out, didn't seem to notice. Zero turned to look at what he had landed on. "GAH!" He exclaimed in horror when he saw Knuckles laying on the floor in a crumpled up heap.

"So this must be the boyfriend... sorry mate, but he's MINE." Zero growled as he kicked at Knuckles' face, and gouged out one eye. Zero watched disgustedly as the eye rolled across the train floor. He quickly stepped on it, and later it would just become a stain on the floor that passengers that rode in that particular car would just think to be some kid's fossilised puke. 


	8. Chapter 9

Memories: chapter 9

author's note: Ack! The chapters keep getting longer as I reformat from the original text to the format . it's confusing to me too, so plz no comments on that.. Much thanks! (U'.'U) Kirby! Yay!  
The train stopped at its final destination, sector 850 on planet Zyn. 850 was a huge galaxan (military) facility with towering walls and searchlights equipped with cameras and laser guns. Aside from that, it was a pretty nice place to take a vacation. Xeynen stood in the door of the storage room, looking around suspiciously. Blaiz and Kaieria stood behind him, tied to pipes lining the walls. Seytou had just gotten word that galaxan were coming to arrest and destroy him for the terrible deeds he had done in the past.

Shadow and Zero came into view, carrying heavy metal bars and wearing old electricians' garb they had found in the ultra-air closet. "Put your hands up..." Zero said menacingly. Xeynen did as he was told. Perhaps he could play dumb and the "galaxan" would go away.. Perhaps. But of course, they didn't, and Xeynen was dragged away then and there, put through a paper shredder, and then mashed to a bloody pulp, and fed to Kaieria's pet slugs.

Knuckles lay in a gory heap in the corner of his car. He did not move, but his one eye stared straight ahead creepily, as if it were watching for something. And it came. Shadow burst in the door, along with Kaieria, Blaiz and Zero close behind. Knuckles eye met with Shadow's. Shadow walked slowly toward Knuckles' broken body, and fell in front of it, in an ocean of tears. "I'm so sorry..." He wailed. He put his head to the ground. Kaieria started to walk over to Shadow to console him, but Blaiz pulled her back.

Not yet." He whispered in her ear. By this time, Zero had bolted from the scene, and was back at his room, typing furiously into his computer's search engine. "Oh no, oh no!" he said anxiously as he jumped up from his chair and slammed it into the desk. Shadow, Kaieria and Blaiz sat in the waiting lounge at the galaxan infermary in silence. Shadow stared at the cover of a "Go GALAxAN gamer" mag, while Blaiz and Kaieria sat together holding hands and looking worried. A doctor came in, holding a clipboard with forms on it for Shadow to complete, having to do with Knuckles.

"Mr. Shadow?" the doctor asked. Shadow looked up at him, his eyes glazed and bloodshot from crying. The doctor handed Shadow the forms and a box of tissues, and teleported back to the lab where Knuckles was being operated on.Shadow took a quick glance at the forms and threw them onto the chair next to him. He held his head in his hands. Blaiz quietly got up and sat down next to Shadow. "Shadow..." he said. "I betrayed him." Shadow moaned. He put his head back, and looked up at the celing, tears streaming down his face.

Blaiz frowned. He didn't know what Shadow was going on about, and thought it rude to ask, so he just sat in silence, trying to figure out what Shadow meant. Half an hour passed without any conversation. Suddenly, Shadow got up, and walked down a corridor that was behind the reception desk. Kaieria, who was looking at Shadow when he got up, followed behind at a safe distance.

Shadow came to a dead end in the corridor. A lift was just ahead of him. "Hang in there, love. Shaddy is coming to rescue you." Shadow mumbled with a small smile. Kaiera, who was hiding behind an open door, lost intrest by this point in stalking Shadow, and returned to the waiting lounge. Blaiz sat sleeping on a couch at the waiting lounge as Kaieria walked in. She sat down on his lap, and put her arms around his waist, kissing him on the ear. His ear twitched a couple times, and he opened one eye to see who had kissed him. "Kai" he said with a sleepy smile, and nuzzled her cheek.

Shadow had found the operating room, and was trying to figure out a way to get in the heavy sliding doors that led into the O.R. He sat there, thinking about how to get in, when the doors slid open, and a robotic echidna rolled out on two sturdy off-road wheels on the bottoms of his feet. Shadow stared in horror and amazement at this machine. It rotated it's head in a 360, and focused in on where Shadow was crouched. It blinked a couple of times, and then rolled back into the lab. Shadow had noticed that the robot was built in the likeness of an echidna. A red echidna.

"Knux..." Shadow breathed. Was this machine some sort of lame replacement for his boyfriend? He shivered at the thought, and warped back to the lounge. Blaiz and Kaieria glanced up at him. "Hey." Shadow said in a monotone. Kaieria looked up. "Hi, Shadow." Where've you been? She asked. Shadow looked down at his shoes. "Toilet." He grumbled. He wasn't about to tell them what he had seen.

In came the doctor. He took back the unfinished forms from Shadow with a suprised look, and beckoned him to follow. Shadow glanced at the others. "Come on." Shadow said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. They followed the galaxan doctor into a spherical room that was almost completely dark, with the exception of a small opening in the top of the room that let in light.

The doctor left the three animals in the room, and a few seconds later, red letters ran in a marquee around the circumfrence of the room that said " please remove all clothing and jewelry before entering the operating laboratory." "They gotta be kidding." Blaiz said, glancing at Shadow, who was unzipping his jacket. Kaieria too, had taken off her shirt and was unbuttoning her pants. Blaiz went silent and began to untie the scarf around his head. Once they were undressed, a door opened and a burst of cold air came into the sphere. Kaieria clung to Blaiz for warmth.

"Cold." Shadow said through chattering teeth. The cold air stopped, and the three found themselves dressed in heavy white cloaks with black lining. They were in a high tech lab of some sort, and a figure stood in front of them, but it was too far away to make out it's facial features. Two large wheels were at the base of the figure, and sharp blades hung at its' sides.

Kaieria walked closer toward the figure, and noticed that it looked like a mechanical animal of some sort. It's red armour glinted in the flourescent laboratory light. Kaieria pulled back from the machine, afraid it might attack, but it just stood there, waiting to be activated. A blue light on the top of the robot's head blinked, and the machine began to move toward Shadow, slowly at first, but gained speed. Shadow stood perfectly still, staring at the robot. It spoke in a language unfarmiliar to Shadow and reached out a hand to him. "Sha-dow."

The machine crackled, and looked up at Shadow with a neon green eye. And a violet one. Knuckles, Shadow thought. The doctors wouldn't have replaced his one good eye with a cybernetic implant just yet. "Knuckles?" Shadow asked the robot suspiciously. The machine just stared into Shadow's eyes blankly, and reached its arm out toward Shadow.Shadow backed up. He did not trust this machine built by the galaxan. But Kaieria did. She began to walk toward the echidna robot, and embraced it. This triggered sensors in the mech's body, and it put its arms around Kaieria's waist. "I-love-you" it said in a crackling voice.

"Faulty electronics." Blaiz said, sticking out his tounge. "It thinks that Kai is you, Shadow." He gave Shadow a glare. Kaieria stared in silence. Blaiz squeezed her shoulder. Kaieria turned around, and fell into Blaiz's arm. He steadied her, and then started to speak to the robot. "Who are you.." he said, without taking his gaze off the red machine in front of him. "I am Knuckles." The machine said with more tone and fluidity than ever before. Shadow glared at Knuckles' armour. Now they were both machines. And he hated it. He ran off to find Zero. 


	9. Chapter 10

Memories: chapter 10

Zero sat at his computer with a large book. His galaxy history finals were coming up, and he had to study. But none of it made sense. All the G.H. books were boring, because every page included a complex diagram with about ten millon letters, each describing the parts of the diagram in lengthy detail.

Zero slammed the book closed, and walked over to a table with a mirror and assorted makeup on it. He sat down in a rather uncomfortable lawn chair, and looked into the mirror with a groan. His mascera had bled into his eyeshadow again. "Bother." He growled, as he took out eyeshadow, and started to apply it in layers until he could barely open his eyelids. He then continued on to put globs of mascera on his lashes.

He then went to take a bath. He hadn't taken one in a couple days, and was smelling pretty ripe. Once he got his shirt off, he realised that he had just put on layers and layers of eyeshadow and mascera. "What a mess." He said through his teeth. Eh, I'll just put it on again after I'm done, He thought as he pulled off the rest of his clothing.

Once Blaiz was done with his bath, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and went over to his closet to pick out an outfit, when he heard footsteps behind him. "Who is there." He said angrily, and spun around. It was Shadow. He walked over to Zero's bed, and fell backwards onto it, and closed his eyes. Zero walked over to where Shadow was, and sat next to him. "Shadow.." He began.

"I have something to tell you." Shadow opened one eye, and glared at Zero. Zero looked in the other direction. He couldn't tell him. Zero got up and sighed, picking at the hem of his towel. Shadow got up and went over to Zero, putting his hands on his shoulders. He pressed his face into Zero's quills, and put his arms around his shoulders. "I love you." He whispered into Zero's ear.

"So what do you want to do?" Shadow inquired. Zero turned around, hugged him, and dragged him by the hand to a small room at the base of a large power generator. "This is the heart of the galaxan facility here in sector 850." Zero explained with pride. "It's where I do repairs and such." Shadow looked around; this was unlike anything he had seen in his life. The walls were covered in neon orange lights behind glass, and a huge IMAX 3D screen stood off to the right. "Wow..!" Shadow exclaimed. Zero stood behind him with a smug smile.

At the lab, Blaiz had become friendly with the robot Knuckles, and was talking to him about fighting tactics. Meanwhile, outside the galaxan base, cats in F90 fighter jets were preparing to attack. "Destroy those rodents!" a gravely voice said in Echo's headset. "Yes sir." She replied, as she dove her plane down towards the galaxan base.

Echo was a master of flight. She could do anything in her F90 that she could do on foot, so for the most part, she did not need to get out of her plane. Unless she was entering sector 850, and how fate has it, she was. Why do I always have to search out these galaxan bases? Can't main HQ do it for once? I mean, give a cat some rest..? Echo thought, as she landed atop the building.

She pressed a button that made her entire plane invisible, and stepped out, only to find herself tumbling down an exhaust tube, which she had failed to notice when she landed her plane. "AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEE" she screamed as she fell toward the humongous fan at the base of the exhaust tube, which was right above the lab.

Knuckles' sensors picked up the vibration of the girl's scream, and he raced over to where the vibrations were coming from. Blaiz and Kaieria followed. Echo, who was less than 10 feet from being shredded by the fan, had began to say really stupid things like "forgive me for eating those socks...I really didn't mean to. I was just hungry! Please forgive!" just as she fell through the blades, and landed on top of Blaiz.

She looked around at the lab, Kaieria and Knuckles. "Is this the afterworld?" she murmured, and fell to the ground, which was really Blaiz, and when she looked to see why the ground felt so odd, she yelped, and jumped to the side, knocking over a tray of test tubes. "Who are you?" Knuckles asked as he began to vaccuum up the shards of glass. Echo turned to look at him. "I am Echo. What do they call you?" Knuckles looked at Echo.

She was silver, with orange hilights around her ears and tail. "Well," he began. "They used to call me Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. But now I'm some sort of weird android. I don't know what to call myself now." He said bitterly. Echo frowned in thought. She had heard the name "Knuckles" before, but where? "Do I... know you from somewhere?" she asked the mechanical echidna. Knuckles rolled over to Echo, and whispered something to her.

Echo gave a weird look and nodded her head. Knuckles waited at the door for Echo to follow him to one of the many recovery Rooms at the galaxan facility. He went into a room labled "205" and Echo followed. Knuckles shut the door after she was in, and motioned with a blade for her to sit down. His violet eye looked at Echo with such compassion -or intrest- that she almost fell over.

"Whoa- watch out there." Knuckles said as he reached out and touched Echo's hand. "You don't want to end up like me now, do ya?" He winked, and then hung his head, and buried his face in his metallic hands. "If you want to know why I seem so farmiliar... it's because.." He paused. "...because we used to go out when I lived at Czjorla plains. Surely you remember your best friend?" Knuckles looked up, his one real eye bloodshot.

Echo was staring at a discoloured spot on the rug. She was silent. Finally, she got up, and sat next to Knuckles, putting her arm around his shoulder. Knuckles put his hand up to hers, giving it a small squeeze. "So I hear you've gone gay." Echo said, trying to make conversation before something weird happened.

Knuckles shook his head. "Not anymore. Actually, I don't know what orientation I am anymore. My fiancee left me a few days ago for some other hedgehog." "The other hedgehog did this to me." Knuckles said pointing to his green eye. "The rest of my body.. I can't really blame him for. He fell off Shadow's back, and smashed me into the wall." Echo curled her lip at this. "Knux." She growled. "Are you really that pathetic to let some other hedgehog even TOUCH your fiancee? What the hell is wrong with you!'

Echo was shouting. Tendons in her neck throbbed. Knuckles stared straight ahead. "That's why I don't think I'm gay." He said quietly. "When I saw the other hedgehog clinging to Shadow, It felt weird looking at them, but I felt no anger." He stopped speaking and stood up. "Echo...I..I...think I'm straight." Knuckles stuttered. Echo, who was still sitting, silently gulped. "Ok.." She began but got cut off by the PA system babbling something about fried carrots today rather than potatoes and how much the president hated smashed zuchinni.

When the announcments subsided, Echo got up, and looked Knuckles atraight in his eyes. She hugged him, and quietly said "See you around sometime, huh?" and speeded away to the top of the facility where her plane was parked. Echo leapt onto where she thought her plane's wing was, missed it completely, and went sailing into a dumpster full of fried carrots. A muffeled exclamation of pain followed shortly after.

Ok! So that is it so far for the "memories" saga! Plz R+R and give me suggestions on what happens next! I will be availiable for contact on AIM. ATTENTION: NO FLAMING (I mean that as in insults flaming; I will not listen to you if you flame.) PM me if you want to give me suggestions on AIM. 

k5000 


End file.
